Poultry stunning apparatuses, where birds are stunned by electrical shock in preparation for killing, are known in the prior art and examples of the patented prior art are present in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,702,017 and 3,828,397. These prior patents are noted in this application to comply with the duty to disclose required by 37 C.F.R. 1.56.
The objective of the present invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a poultry stunning apparatus which is more economical to manufacture, considerably safer to use, and more efficient in the operation of stunning birds to immobilize them prior to killing. The apparatus embodying the present invention is characterized by simplicity and ruggedness of construction, ease of adjustability in relation to the electrode tank, and maximum protection for the human attendant against electrical shock.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.